Service providers offer customers a wide range of video-related services, such as a large number of programming channels, as well as video-on-demand programming. In addition, service providers offer customers digital video recorders (DVRs) that allow the customers to record and store video programming for watching at a later time.
The storage space on the DVR limits the number of programs that a customer can record. As a result, customers that record a significant amount of programming face the frequent chore of deleting old programs to make sure that the DVR has adequate storage space for new programming that has been selected for recording. Customers, however, often forget to clear storage space on the DVR or inadvertently delete a recorded program that has not been watched. Such problems lead to customer frustration and dissatisfaction with respect to use of the DVR.